


Buried

by Ocean_Huntress12



Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: American Sign Language, Buried Alive, Carter almost dies, Carter knows other Languages, Medical Inaccuracies, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Prank Wars, Sadie cries like a lot in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_Huntress12/pseuds/Ocean_Huntress12
Summary: What happens when Carter's trapped and no one is aware of the time limit that has now been put on his life? What happens when Sadie is the reason for said time limit?
Kudos: 10





	Buried

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry if the characters act differently than they do in the book. I know they don't always act the way I've written them. Feel free to tell me what I should improve and THANK YOU! Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Another A/N: Now to a few topics I want to make clear in case any of you have questions. I have taken four years of American Sign Language, therefore I thought it would be fun to include. Also, when writing something in ASL I know you're supposed to gloss (my teacher taught us that), but the reason I didn't was for those who don't know it so that they don't get confused or think I made any specific grammar errors (and its easier not to gloss everything Carter signs). I also have never tried to write an unspoken language in any story EVER, so If it’s bad feel free to let me know as for the story itself I just found a random prompt and went with it.
> 
> I figured Cater would have picked up different languages having to travel everywhere with his dad, so It’s not too far off that he maybe took it upon himself to learn languages in his free time (which there must've been a lot of when he was younger and couldn't help at the dig sites, etc). So, if there are still any questions feel free to dm me and I'll try and answer as best I can. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. Thank You!

Carters POV  
I didn't think that this was how I was going to go. I was currently buried alive in a small pine box in the middle of nowhere if I had to guess, I didn't exactly get a chance to see where I was buried and I sure as heck don’t know how far down I am either.   
You might be asking how I got here, and you may think I was fighting some sort of evil, but the truth was much worse. I had been buried alive by my dear sister as one of her escalating pranks that had started about a week ago, after I played a small prank on her. You see after a small "sibling" argument I decided to prank her, but it was just for fun. Sadly, Sadie didn't see it that way and the following prank war ensued.

*Flash Back*  
"CARTER! Carter, get out here now you jerk!" shouted Sadie pounding on his bedroom door furiously.

"What?" I replied opening my door to stand face to face with my angry sister (a dangerous task in itself).

"What!? I know this was you!" yelled Sadie, pointing to her now slime-covered self.

" So…what if it was?" I said nonchalantly leaning against my door frame, trying not to laugh at my work.

"You…just…. uhhgg… That's IT! This means WAR!" she shouted dramatically, walking away to probably go clean herself off.

*End Flash Back*

That's how the week had gone one prank after another the back and forth between us getting worse each time. Now I know my sister had evil ideas, but I never thought she'd actually go as far as to putting my life in danger just for a little payback. I also have a feeling that she didn't mean to bury me, but I don't know. What I do know is that I am slowly running out of oxygen and I feel lightheaded. I gave up trying to break out when I realized that no one can hear me and the fact that I had no efficient way out, given how small the space is. I know for sure that she isn't trying to kill me, but I also know that if I'm not out within the next few minutes (maybe half-hour at most… Hey I’m just guessing here!) I'm going to pass out. I know that's really bad, but I can't do anything about it. I knew that once I passed out there was a slim chance I’d make it out okay, I could fall into a small coma for a few minutes at most, but then I would be…well, I'd be seeing my parents for a rather surprising and permanent stay. Suddenly, I could hear a muffled sound above me, but I had no strength or voice to shout for help…they probably wouldn't hear me anyway.

Sadie's POV

I know what I was doing to my brother was worse than anything he did. As I left the first Nome, I realized that I had no idea where he went. You see as a prank I cast a spell on him that would send him somewhere far from me, hoping that he'd end up somewhere like California or heck even Canada. I started looking for him using magic to try and locate him easier to apologize and be the “Bigger Person” to put an end to all of the pranks, but it was harder than I thought. I finally got a trail and surprisingly…it led me off into the woods a distance from the 21st Nome. 

As I started to follow the trail, I noticed that it got closer to the ground the closer I got to him. Finally, I made it into a small field about not even half a mile from the Nome. The trail ended right in the middle of the field and pointed straight down. I was confused as to why the trail just stopped, that was until I felt a sense of dread fill me, the more I thought about what it might mean the worse I began to feel. Then, the realization hit me…I had buried my brother under who knows how much earth…ALIVE! I ran as fast as I could back to the Nome and grabbed a shovel, not even thinking to ask for help in my rushed need to save Carter or how odd it would look to see a 13-year-old girl running into/through the woods with a shovel. 

As I ran back, I remembered that I had cast that spell early this morning and that meant that my brother had been buried for at least two or three hours given that it was only mid-morning, almost noon. I also knew the horrifying fact that thank you to a very boring Health and science class, a person can survive being buried alive for only a few hours if that.

"Oh, Gods…hold on Carter!" I said to myself praying that I wasn't too late.

When I got back to the field I quickly began to dig, although it was harder to do when you're alone with only one shovel. I dug until I hit something only a few feet down, as I brushed some of the dirt away I could see parts of rotting planks of wood that I figured must be the top of a box of some sort; with the last bit of my strength suddenly renewed I began to dig up more and more of the box.

"Carter!?" I shouted hoping for a reply, but I got scared when I got nothing in response. I continued digging until I was finally able to open the box, then I came to a terrifying realization that it was an old-style casket. That made my stomach churn at its' haunting implication. I didn't care as I opened the casket that I was sweating or exhausted. I threw open the lid as best I could and was horrified to find my brother covered in dirt and not moving.

"Carter! Please…Oh, gods please don't be…" I couldn't finish that sentence as I started to cry out of fear that I had just killed my only brother.

I started to pull him out and check for a pulse. I sighed in slight relief when I found one, but I was more worried at how faint it was.

"Hold on Carter. I'll fix this I promise… please, I'm sorry I'm so sorry," I began to plead as I started carrying him back to the Nome with a struggle (after all dead weight wasn't easy to carry). When I finally managed to get back to the Nome I was assaulted by questions from Jaz and Bast about what had happened, all while they took Carter from me and to the infirmary.

An hour later, I was finally able to see my brother, but I had to remain quiet because he was sleeping. I had just gone into the room and sat down at his side. It had taken them a half-hour to get his pulse to strong enough that he didn't need to be watched constantly. I was sitting next to Carter thinking over the events of the last two hours when Jaz came into check on Carter once again making sure he was breathing fine and was getting what he needed. Carter was not going to be allowed to talk for the next few days because his throat was apparently raw; That alone made me feel even worse than I did because it could only mean that he had been screaming for help. Bast said I was lucky to have found him when I did because if I had been any later, he more and likely would have not survived the next few minutes.

After Jaz left, I spent the next few hours watching my brother sleep. I felt worse than horrible and had been crying off and on, whenever I thought about what could've happened had I not found him and all because I wanted to get back at him for a few minor pranks. It was stupid now that I think about it, I mean my brother was actually trying to be a teen when we had that argument and I had taken it too far.

After another few hours, Carter finally started coming around (sort of), he was tired and hooked up to oxygen and an I.V so he was hydrated and getting enough medicine to keep him from getting sick. Since he couldn't talk, I figured he wouldn’t be able to communicate because he'd be unable to speak and writing didn’t seem like a useful option at this point in time, but I was shocked when I noticed him making small gestures with his hands. It was weak, but I had vaguely remembered seeing some of the kids at school do the same thing. I realized that my brother knew sign language…where he learned it, I had no idea, but I was glad to know that he was trying to talk to me. I on the other hand also realized that I had no idea what he was signing. I called Bast in to see if maybe she would know, but when she didn’t, I had to search the archives, after telling Carter that didn't understand him, much to his dismay, for a spell that would hopefully be able to interpret what he was signing. 

I found a spell that luckily might work. It was meant to be used in translating other languages, but I wasn’t sure if it would count sign as a language given that there are no spoken words (magic can be picky like that) and ran back to carter. After I cast it, carter began signing and I was thankful to see words forming as he was signing. He had sloppily asked me what was wrong, and I suddenly couldn't hold back the tears I had fought so hard to keep at bay.

"I'm so sorry Carter… I-if I hadn't cast that s-s-spell, none of this would have happened!" I cried, not caring about the fact that I was ranting and crying like a baby in front of my brother. "I mean I-I almost killed you. You…you passed out, from a lack of Oxygen…OXYGEN! Not only that but your heart…oh gods carter…your heart was so weak. I…I" I couldn't finish what I was going to say because I finally broke down sobbing. I Sadie Kane was sobbing because I was terrified that I had killed my brother and the shock had finally decided to set itself in full force, so bad it felt as if my heart was crushing itself at just the thought of not having Carter there.

When I was able to get most of myself composed again, I saw Carter trying to get my attention by waving his had weakly in my face.

"I'm fine…OK? I know you didn't know what happened. You didn't do it on purpose…burying me at least." Signed Carter a little better with a small smile on his face (even though I don't know why he would be smiling).

"I'm still sorry though…I was just angry and I well…there really isn't any excuse just… forgive me?" I asked.

" There’s nothing to forgive… I'm fine now…Love you S-A-D-I-E," he signed

"I love you too Carter. You should rest ok? I'll be right here." I replied

"OK." Carter signed before grabbing my hand lightly and laying back as he started to drift off.

It was a week before Carter was allowed to leave the infirmary and it was from then on, that prank wars were never allowed to escalate beyond harmless acts.


End file.
